


Hard Lives, Hard Choices

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, IronStrange family, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Peter gets injured on a mission. Tony and Stephen figure out how to handle it.





	Hard Lives, Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】Hard Lives,Hard Choices/艰难生活，艰难抉择](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130108) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Hey guys! just a little drabble here about some parenting anxieties I imagine Tony would have. Hope you enjoy :)

   It was taking every ounce of Tony’s considerable self-control not to stride into the room he was currently standing outside of. His hand continued to twitch, and he couldn’t help but pace back and forth rapidly waiting for Stephen to come out and give his diagnosis. Peter, the idiot kid was laying on the bed, bloodied, bruised, and concussed while Strange checked for any worse injuries.

   The quick diagnostic the suit had done prior proved he would find something, though what, he wasn’t sure. He had called Stephen immediately, who himself had appeared instantly through one of his bright swirling portals, his face a similar mask of frustration and murder to the one on Tony’s face. His doctor had gotten to work instantly with only a brush of hands in greetings, and Tony had withdrawn willingly, very aware that his current state would distract his lover and distress Peter.

   He knew Peter had been fighting some men during a bank robbery, but they had proven more then just the typical crook. One had abilities apparently, and the others some kind of advanced weaponry, not troublesome on their own but they had been organized, prepared. His heart began to beat faster at the thought, at the possibility they had been waiting for the kid. Tony had managed to take care of the advanced weaponry but the one with abilities had gotten away. Something in Tony itched and itched to call his suit so he could find the man and tear him limb from limb. The idea actually proved quite attractive, he wouldn’t be difficult to find, it had only been thirty minutes since the incident and he would certainly be staying low until the police called it quits. He had a getaway vehicle, but it had been a clunky old van that would strain to go past any speed limit. Tony considered his options for a moment, enjoying the distraction, but just as he prepared to ask Friday for the most likely routes and abandoned places to find the man Stephen came striding out of the room.

   All of Tony’s attention snapped to his lover, his brain working to figure out how serious it was even before he spoke. It noted the blood on Stephen’s hands, which were shakier then usual, the paleness of Stephen’s face, and the serious, tired expression resting there. Something in Tony twisted, feeling far to similar to when Rodney had been paralyzed.

   Swallowing hard Tony reached out to grab Stephen’s shoulder, grateful the cloak didn’t try to fling him off. “What is it Stephen? Will he be alright?” The strain in his voice seemed to catch the Sorcerer’s attention and he finally focused on Tony.

   “Fuck, I’m sorry Tony, yes, yes of course he will be.” He pulled Tony into a hug, his arms squeezing him tightly. He let out a loud sigh of relief as all the tension in him slowly began sinking away, leaving behind a wave of exhaustion.

   “Thank you, thank you so much,” Tony breathed.

   Stephen pulled back, his face still serious, “You don’t have to thank me Tony, I care about him just as much as you do. I will always do everything in my power to help him, to help you. It’s not like it’s a chore.” His face turned contemplative for a moment. “Though if he keeps getting himself into these situations it might be.”

   It was a very weak attempt at a joke, but Tony appreciated it nonetheless. He allowed a tight smile then motioned toward a chair in the corner. Stephen’s hands were still trembling, and he realized for the first time, he might have pulled him away from some magical task. He couldn’t honestly say he felt guilty about it.

   “What was wrong with him?” Tony asked, once Stephen had sat, eyes fluttering closed.

   “You were right about the concussion of course, he also had three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a colourful array of bruising.” Tony nodded along, the suit already informing him as much. “As for the mystery injury, it appeared to be a poison of sorts.” Now Tony was the one to pale significantly. Stephen crack an eye open and gave his thigh a gentle comforting squeeze.

   “It alright Tony, I took care of it. The poison was slow acting, in small doses it simply left people at little dizzy, maybe even passed out. Its what allowed them to rob those banks so easily. Unfortunately, when Peter tried to stop them he got a lungful of it.” Tony’s hand clenched into a fist and his brain immediately flipped back to his plans for finding the man and making him suffer.

   “In most people it would have stopped their hearts,” Stephen continued. “But then, Peter is certainly not most people.” A strained chuckle.

   “His body has amazing regenerative properties, in some ways the poison knocking him out actually helped his body recuperate. I’ll watch him tonight, but by morning the poison should be gone and the concussion well on its way to healing. Though he should refrain from anymore heroics for at least a week.”

   “You mean for the rest of his life?” Tony growled. Knowing Peter was out of harm’s way let him finally be angry at his foolishness, and he had every intention of keeping the kid under house arrest for the foreseeable future. He would have to ask Friday to analyze the best noise cancelling headphones to drown out the kid’s inevitable whining.

   Stephen huffed out a laugh and Tony glared at him. “I’m serious.”

   The Doctor shrugged, “Right now you are, but it doesn’t matter how many clever little prisons you come up with, he’ll find away to get out and keep being Spider-Man.”

   Tony narrowed his eyes, and Stephen rolled his. “Tony I know you are scared for him, I am too,” his tone turned serious and Tony found himself leaning toward his lover, a hand reaching out to gently grip his. “But just like we feel a greater responsibility to this planet, he does too. Instead of coddling him and hindering his abilities we should be focused on _teaching_ him. He will do this with or without us, but at least with us we can help him, _save_ him. He already looks up to you so much Tony, he wants to be you, and even though you think it’s a bad thing, I think it’s a wonderful sign of the man he is becoming.” Stephen was watching him with his intelligent and piercing eyes.

   Tony didn’t have much to say to that, he certainly didn’t agree with most of it, the idea of letting Peter out into the world and all its evils was going against every instinct he had. But listening to Stephen, it was nice to know that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have to do it alone. Stephen shook his head clearly reading Tony’s mind. He was quite good at that as of late.

   “Its ok Tony,” His voice was kind and soft, with years of understanding that far surpassed his age, “you go keep first watch of him while I get some rest. Just wake me if anything changes.”

   Tony smiled at the man, before standing he pressed a gentle kiss to Stephen’s lips, hoping it conveyed just how much he loved the Sorcerer. For the first time in a very long time Tony was starting to get this suspicious feeling in chest, one that reminded him of a time long past. Of a time when he had a family to love and be loved by.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo… basically I have this book of 300 hundred writing prompts and a current love of Ironstrange. I'm gonna try to do them all, wish me luck :)


End file.
